Content providers, such as providers of web content (e.g., “web pages”) often include different types of content in web pages. For example, web pages may have text, images, and/or video content. Traditionally, web pages are formatted for viewing on desktop computers, which may be connected to monitors that typically exceed 20 inches (in terms of diagonal measurement) in size.